Vantis
Vantis is a sand elf ranger and sorcerer. He is known for his skill in battle, his arcane power, and personal honour. History Vantis' parents belonged to the Lion Clan, and he learned the skills of the desert hunter from a young age. However, he became disillusioned with sand elf teachings concerning the future of the world and the Lord of the Wastes, and when the chance came, he abandoned his people and wandered the Great Wastes for a number of years. Description Vantis is tall and muscular for an elf. He has light hair and wears broad brimmed hat o protect him from the desert sun, as well as a scarf made from the skins of the rakshasas Khreeshan, Ravana, Kahaeshan and Sobek. He uses a number of weapons, such as a scimitar and a longbow, but is particularly devastating with spears. He employs powerful magic in combat, but generally to enhance his own abilities rather than to directly harm his enemies. He is also a skilled ranger and tracker. In manner, Vantis is courteous, reasonable and decent, although he does not have the same lawful disposition of his ally Lannus. He is a good talker, and people tend to respond well to him. He dislikes the reverence and acceptance people have for what he considers to be false gods and demons. Though admired by many as the Prince of Leaves, Vantis is haunted by a bitter memory from his past. After infiltrating the orc Korgul's camp in the city of Lyrelda, Vantis lit a beacon without realizing that it was there as a signal to kill prisoners. When the gnoll Hagu saw the beacon, he did as Korgul had ordered and set fire to a mill full of innocent men, women and children. In the Campaign Vantis encountered a hobgoblin stargazer named Lannus on the road to Tal Dara, and each finding another with likeminded world views, they agreed to travel together. They have since defeated and killed powerful Lords of Dust including Kahaeshan, Khreeshan and Ravana. They were later joined by a minotaur called Rexxar who helped them defeat Sobek. Vantis later travelled with his companions to Providence and bathed in the waters of life, and now carries the Spear of Shadak. Vantis' Wish Vantis was granted a wish by the genie Imaan below the ruins of Charn, after releasing the Otherworlder from his imprisonment. He chose the ability to accelerate the growth of plant life of all kinds, and can make mere seeds grow to blooming flowers, bushes or even trees within hours. Since he cannot actually create vegetable life, he carries seeds in a small bag to grow. He is using his power seemingly to replace the scorched sands with forests and scrubland, and has so far lined the road with high trees and has restored the ent Bruador and much of Laehu Forest. Character Sheet Vantis Sand elf ranger 2/sorcerer 4/eldritch knight 7/paladin of light 1 Abilities25(19),22(18),14(12),10,10,16 HP80 (28 constitution) AC27 (+6 dexterity, + 5 enhancement, +3 amulet, +2 ring, +1 ioun stone) Speed-30(6) Initiative+6(+6 dexterity) SQ Darkvision, Sebastian the crow, wild empathy, demonslayer+2, sleepless, track, +2 damage with spears, +1 damage with scimitars, +2 stealth, +2 perception, wastewalker, Aura of Good, Detect Evil, Smite Evil 1/day(+3,1) Feats - Quicken Spell, Spear Focus II, Keen Attack, Power Attack 12 Fortitude+13 (+2 constitution, +3 cloak) Reflex+15 (+6 dexterity, +3 cloak) Will+11 (+3 cloak) ATTACKS Spear+25/+20/+15(+7 strength, +1 focus, +5 enhancement) Halfpower+19/+14/+9 (+7 strength, +1 focus, +5 enhancement, -6 power) Fullpower+12/+7/+2 (+7 strength, +1 focus, +5 enhancement, -13 power) Thrown spear+20/+15/+10 (+6 dexterity, +1 focus, +1 enhancement) DAMAGE Spear d8+19+2d6 holy/19-20/x3 (+10 strength, +2 focus, +5 enhancement, +2 racial) Halfpower d8+31+2d6 holy/19-20/x3 (+10 strength, +2 focus, +5 enhancement, +2 racial, +12 power) Fullpower d8+45+2d6 holy/19-20/x3 (+10 strength, +2 focus, +5 enhancement, +2 racial, +26 power) Thrown spear d8+12/19-20/x3 (+7 strength, +2 focus, +1 enhancement, +2 racial) SKILLS Sneak +13 (5 ranks +6 dexterity, +2 racial) Diplomacy +15 (12 ranks +3 charisma) Survival +5 (5 ranks) Perception +10 (5 ranks +2 racial, +3 crow) Reckoning +12 (12 ranks) Geography +5 (5 ranks) Languages - Common, Sand Elf Spells (DC13+level) 6 - Detect Magic, Light, Ghost Sound, Mage Hand 7 - Missiles, Shield, Charm Person, Disguise Self, True Strike 7 - Bear's Endurance, Glitterdust, Rope Trick, Mirror Image, Eagle Splendor 7 - Haste, Greater Mage Armour, Heroism, Fly 5 - Greater Invisibility, Stoneskin, Otiluke's Resilient Sphere 4 - Quickened True Strike, Teleport PASSIVE ITEMS Holy Spear of Shadak+5, Gloves of Dexterity+4 (16000) Returning Spear+1 (8000), Cloak of Resistance+3 (9000) Amulet of Armour+3 (18000), Ring of Protection+2 (8000) Belt of Strength+6 (36000), Talmorian's Dusty Rose Ioun Stone of Insight+1(5000) PERMANENT EFFECTS Tattoo of Constitution+2, waters of life blessing (+5 enhancement bonus to natural attacks and natural armour, natural attacks considered good-aligned), Prince of Leaves (can rapidly accelerate the growth of nearby vegetation) UTILITY ITEMS Talmorian's Premium Membership Bag, Hidden Compartment Buckler (containing the Providence), drained witch's pendant, bag of seeds Potion of Healing 2d8+10, Broad Brimmed Hat, Scroll of fly Two scrolls of teleportation, scarf woven from the pelts of enemies Category:Sand Elves Category:Adventurers Category:Wishmakers Category:Sorcerers Category:Outworld Explorers